Towelket: One More time 2
'' '''Towelket: One More Time 2 ' is a story-heavy adventure game made in RPG MAKER 2000. Overview The young boy who lives in the countryside and his childhood friend, a charming little girl. This is the story of star-crossed lovers, torn apart by a sudden invasion of aliens. Contrary to the fairy-tale-like appearance at the beginning, this RPG contains content that is bizarre, sexual, and shocking, so it is R-15. Note that some the content is not suitable for children and teenagers. This game has a few minor references to the prequel "Towelket: One more Time 3" (which was released before Towelket 2), and a couple characters from that game make another appearance, for example the Pon Groom. Main Characters Hero (Towelket 2) The main character of this work. A boy with long black hair and a blue jacket. 12 years old in the first appearance. Looks very similar to the main character of "1" called Moochasu. Since the two heroes have almost the same appearance, some illustrations have confused the two. In 2015, the author's blog mentioned that his actual name is "Mocchi". He runs a ranch with his mother and is surrounded by cows. He loves cows. The hero is completely silent and hardly speaks even in the game's monologues/narration. Therefore his feelings towards Paripariume are not expressed directly in the work, but are left to the player's imagination. Paripariume The main heroine of this work. Featuring a reddish brown ponytail and a bright yellow dress. 12 years old. A cheerful and tomboyish girl. It's a type that is energetic and proactive. Sometimes she's jealous towards Cow-chan, who is adored by the hero. There are a lot of bloody fan art images, so her character is sometimes misunderstood as Yandere. Cow-chan One of the heroines in this work. Among the dairy cows bred on the ranch, she loves the hero the most and comes to wake him up like a wife every morning. The entire story begins when she is taken away by a mysterious flying saucer. Mitsue-san A professional TV announcer working for an urban television station. Her title is "Kuuki" (air/atmosphere, which can also refer to a person who doesn't stand out much), which refers to the fact that she plays a relatively minor role in the work. 22 years old, single. She is popular enough to have countless paparazzi and stalkers after her. Sometimes she reluctantly works as a reporter. Which leads her to this incident. During the story, while she was on the verge of dying deep in the woods, the hero's party met her by chance and took her along on the adventure. Ketsuago-hakase A female doctor who lives with a lot of self-made robots. She is 16. Does not participate in battles, but supports the heroes with her scientific and technical prowess. The creator and owner of the artificial lifeform Umibuta-kun. Love-lips aliens The main antagonist faction of Towelket 2. Contrary to the amusing bird-like appearance, these alien forces invade Earth with overwhelming force. They capture countless humans and livestock to use them as test subjects in unsettling experiments. The name "Love lips aliens" is not displayed in the work, but is taken from the way they are referred to in the sequel game Towelket 4. In Towelket 2, they are only referred to as "?" Elizabeth The soothing advice lady of this game. She runs a bar "inside the mind" of the player and can give valuable tips and life advice for progressing through the game, provided that the player can handle her sarcastic manner of speaking. When your playthrough gets stuck, you should ask her advice. When your heart is aching, you should ask her advice. Side Characters Hero's Mom (Towelket 2) Mouse that lives with the hero Paripariume's mother Calves Robot (Towelket 2) Umibuta-kun Rat Boss Hoodlum Doctor from the solitary island Monster professor Teacher Director Cameraman Ageha Lady who walks the path of thorns Ghost cow Pig Ant Queen Item seller-san of the mind Kabu-kun Flower-san sources atwiki Towelket overview atwiki Towelket 2 page atwiki Towelket character list pixiv encyclopedia * "The cow was kidnapped by a mysterious UFO !? The main character chasing it... the heroine chasing after the hero. Where in the world is the cow?" ** - author comment on the official blog * "A girl looking for a cow. A female announcer. A boy kidnapped by an aliens, going on an adventure.” ** - publishing site vector.co.jp comment * "A heartwarming RPG with self-made graphics. The latter half is said to contain horror elements, and the atmosphere is great." ** ''- publishing site freem.ne.jp comment'' Category:Games